


【GGAD】当我们谈论婚姻 13

by Ajune_Liang



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), GGAD
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajune_Liang/pseuds/Ajune_Liang
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 21





	【GGAD】当我们谈论婚姻 13

“阿不思？你回来了吗？怎么没打电话让我过去接你？”  
盖勒特放下了钥匙，但没有得到回应，他觉得有些奇怪，Alpha的嗅觉非常灵敏，阿不思的鞋子在玄关，他们的房门半掩，但从屋子里传来的味道却很陌生——浓郁，甜腻，像个熟烂的甜橙，他的本能反应被这股气味激发。  
屋子里有个Omega，一个发情的Omega。  
他皱起了眉，一时间脑内闪过很多种可能——房东没有经过他们的同意就擅自拿备用钥匙进门，房东家的女儿很喜欢阿不思，之前也不是没有发生过这种情况，这回得给她点警告了；或者他们家进小偷了，想到这里他伸手捞起了门边放着的长柄雨伞；又或者是更糟，阿不思背叛了他。  
他用雨伞的尖端顶开了房门，然后将雨伞高举过头顶将要挥下，却发现床上躺着的是阿不思，他将雨伞扔到一旁走向床边，越靠近床边这股陌生的气味就变得越浓郁，阿不思用被子将自己团团包围，只露出头顶的红发，但盖勒特很确定气味就是从床上散发出来的。  
“阿尔？”  
阿不思的声音隔着被子变得含糊不清，盖勒特将被子掀开，阿不思背对着他缩成一团，甜橙味的清香扑面而来。阿不思认出了盖勒特的味道，就像午后的阳光，代替天鹅绒被子将他包围，他转过身来，脸上一片潮红，搂住被子的一角挡在了颈侧。  
“盖尔……？”  
“阿尔，你怎么了？是生病了吗？”他的手抚上阿不思的额头，温度烫得惊人。  
“……我想我是发情了。”  
“但我记得你的发情期是在月底啊。”  
“从现在起就是今天了，盖尔。”他松开了挡在颈边的手，一个属于Omega的腺体在他的颈边肿胀起来，“很抱歉没有跟你商量就偷偷去做了手术，现在我是个Omega了。”  
盖勒特一时不知道该如何反应，他看着阿不思愣了神。  
从医院醒来之后阿不思就一直在米勒娃面前假装镇定，其实他的内心一直很忐忑，他并非毫无担心，担心盖勒特是否会接受这样的他。原本的世界就像被重新洗牌，他需要重新适应一切，首先就是自己的味道，他闻起来就像个甜橙，在原本淡淡的酸涩上增添了一丝甜蜜。回到家后他闻着屋内盖勒特残存的气味，后腰被一阵酥麻击中，他第一次感受到了自己的脆弱，一股热流由内而外从后穴一波一波地涌出，他无法自控，手脚变得酥麻无力，他感觉自己就像个坏掉了的水龙头，被自己的爱液弄湿了裤管。他将自己包裹在被子中，尽管医生向他详细描述过Omega发情的状况，但他仍然感觉到手足无措。他知道自己肯定弄湿了床单，但想要被填满的原始本能占据他整个大脑，身体正在脱离他的控制，他湿得一塌糊涂，这种感觉陌生得可怕。他躺在床上，将头埋在盖勒特的枕头上，他无比想念盖勒特身上的味道。  
“天哪阿不思，我太意外了。”盖勒特抱住了他，他枕在了盖勒特的肩膀上。  
“我知道这对你来说会挺突然的……”  
盖勒特的手在他的红发中穿梭：“小傻瓜，你不必因为我父亲的话就做此牺牲的。”  
阿不思挣开了他的怀抱看向他的眼睛，手抚上他的胸膛：“你不必感到愧疚，盖尔，我没有为了谁，我是自愿这样做的。”  
盖勒特吻住了他，不似平时蜻蜓点水般的温柔，他急切地用舌头撬开贝齿，舌尖扫过牙床，惹来阿不思的一阵轻颤，他啃咬吮吸着阿不思的下唇，闭上眼睛让那变得越来越甜腻的气息在鼻腔发酵。  
“你闻起来太棒了，阿尔。”他将战场从被他蹂躏到水润透红的嘴唇转移到耳垂，阿不思的耳朵非常敏感，他的话让他本来藕粉色的耳廓变得像他的头发一样红，舌尖沿着颈部曲线在他的腺体周围打转。阿不思轻喘出声，空虚如同不断从后穴漫出的爱液般将他侵蚀，盖勒特的挑逗就像火上浇油，他将脸侧向一旁但怎么躲也躲不开。  
“别闹了盖尔……嗯唔……”  
盖勒特在他的锁骨处轻笑：“想要了吗？”  
阿不思双眸微张瞪了盖勒特一眼，但无奈他现在的眼神对盖勒特来说毫无杀伤力反而让他变得更硬了。盖勒特含住了他的乳珠，双指夹住了另外一颗在手中蹂躏，将阿不思的否认堵在喉咙里，取而代之的是一声绵长的呻吟，他的身体因为发情期的原因变得更加敏感了，他攥着盖勒特的金发在他的身下抖得像个筛子。盖勒特像是察觉到了什么，他像剥鸡蛋般脱下阿不思身上的衣服，床单在他的身下被淌湿了一滩，他双手环抱着自己颤抖着缩成一团，这更加印证了盖勒特心中的想法，他并不着急将阿不思的身体打开，他俯下身凑到阿不思的耳边：  
“你刚刚是射了吗，阿尔？”  
阿不思发出了小动物般的呜咽没有说话，盖勒特不再控制自己的信息素，让它们将阿不思紧紧包裹，或者说是在步步紧逼。他的手从阿不思圆润的肩膀顺着腰臀线一直往下，在他湿成一片的会阴处流连。顺着分泌出的粘液他往后穴埋进了一根手指，甬道变得不再生涩，一波接一波涌出的爱液让内里变得湿热柔软，开始阿不思还是紧缩着咬紧他，但不一会甬道的媚肉就主动地缠上他的手指，阿不思还是将自己缩成一团蛹，变成Omega之后他变得比以前更加羞怯，那是人类对未知事物会产生的恐惧，面对汹涌而来的陌生快感他选择了逃避，而盖勒特有的是办法让蝴蝶破蛹而出。他往里再增添了一根手指，双指稍稍弯曲，按压在了肠壁微微内陷的一处，阿不思连脚趾都蜷缩成了一团，咬住了自己的手臂将呻吟压抑在喉间。  
“如果不说你想要的话我就用手指让你再射出来噢，阿尔。”  
盖勒特将“再”字咬得很重，按揉在前列腺的力度也是，他像个顽劣的孩子，将那里当成一个开关，像在测试将这个开关来回拨弄到什么时候灯泡会烧坏。阿不思感受到一股热流在下腹酝酿，甬道内壁像被蚂蚁啃咬般酥麻，他知道盖勒特能用手指就让他射出来，因为他现在根本无法掌控自己的高潮。  
“不要了……我不要了嗯唔……盖尔，我不想要这个……我想要你……”  
这次盖勒特轻而易举就打开了他的身体，阿不思甚至主动张开双腿环扣在他的腰后。前端在穴口浅显地抽插，像是隔靴挠痒。阿不思的脚后跟在他的后腰磨蹭，像是无声的催促，盖勒特给了他想要的。尽管Omega的生殖腔会为了交合不断地分泌润滑的液体让推进变得更加容易，但阿不思原本是个Alpha，他一如既往的紧致，等到全根没入的时候他们都变得大汗淋漓。  
这实在是太美妙了。他为阿不思的每一寸肌肤着迷，原始本能支配着他，他没有给阿不思留下时间适应他的大小就开始挺腰抽送起来。他像被一罐蜂蜜淹没，每一次挺动都捣出更多的粘稠，淫靡的水声在房间里回响，他们身下的床单湿成一片，但现在谁也没有心思去理会床单的事情，他用双手托起阿不思的臀部将臀肉分得更开从上往下进入到一个从所未有的深度，前端抵到了一个紧闭的入口，阿不思像是被触碰到了灵魂的深处，一阵短暂的钝痛过后是持久的酥麻，陌生的快感让他头皮发麻，他在盖勒特身下挣扎起来。  
“嗯啊……那里……太深了……”  
盖勒特知道自己找对了位置，阿不思的身体比他要诚实得多，紧闭的生殖腔入口不舍地与他分离吸附着前端，他加快了抽插的频率，连床垫都随着他们的频率震荡。阿不思拱起了腰，后穴一阵紧缩，手里攥着床单尖叫着攀上了高潮，但他什么也没有射出来，连喘息都是颤抖的。但盖勒特没有停下来，他用双手托着阿不思弓起的腰继续冲刺，紧闭的生殖腔像一只深海的蚌，需要足够的坚持和毅力才能将它撬开，持续的高潮让入口开始松动，他挺腰让自己挤进了那个狭小的入口，阿不思再次全身颤抖着拱起了腰，他的眼睛失去了焦距，在他呼吸的空隙，盖勒特的前端埋进了他的生殖腔。结在体内胀大，卡在了生殖腔的入口，他张开口却发不出任何声音，只射出了几滴稀薄的精液。盖勒特俯身咬住了他颈边的腺体将信息素注入到他的体内，同时一股微凉的精液冲刷着他的生殖腔壁。灵魂的羁绊将他们紧紧地绑在一起，他们终于完完全全地属于彼此。  
那天，他们在床上厮缠了一个下午，谁也不知道十个月后他们将会迎来一条新的生命。


End file.
